


The Pact

by wontlookaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, this gets dark really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontlookaway/pseuds/wontlookaway
Summary: A Pact with the Trickster God saved your live, but how high was the price for it really?





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to a Spn Dark Challenge on tumblr, where you had to choose a Horror movie titel. The one I choose was (obviously) the Pact.

**\- So you keep your eyes closed, in the hope it would all end soon. But the horror never ended -**

You knew Loki for a very long time. If you were honest even longer than you could like. The Trickster certainly had its charm, you didn’t want to deny it and still ... The dark and threatening side that resonated in every spark of his being had already scared you at your first meeting. And yet it was he to whom you owed your life. Loki had saved you from certain death, you could not deny that.

But he hadn’t acted quite unselfishly. In the end, he had given you a choice… To become his property or to die. Not much of a choice. At least that's what you thought at the time.

The beginning of your "relationship," if you wanted to call it that, had been relatively good for you. No, actually, it had been almost like a fairy tale. You had lived in poverty and had little more than what you were wearing and Loki showered you with clothes, jewels and glittering parties. Unfortunately, he was the kind of fairy tale that turned into a horror strip in the middle of the movie.

As long as everything was new, as long as Loki could feel your fear and insecurity at virtually every step - whether surrounded by other deities during ongoing festivals, or if you were only in his company and that of his sons - he remained a gentleman. Even then you could feel the darkness lurking in him, but you were too distracted from everything else to really pay attention to this feeling. Maybe you should have done it, but would that really have mattered?

A few weeks after your "rescue," Loki showed his true nature to you for the first time. You had already witnessed how the trickster God had dealt with people who were annoying to him, or had gotten into his way, but so far you had been spared by such acts. Whether he slowly lost patience with you, whether he had just had a particularly bad day, or whether he had planned it from the beginning you could not say, but at this one evening your lucky streak was over.

___________

You had returned from the festival to the summer solstice. Contrary to your first guess after your rescue, Loki had always provided you with your own room and never bothered you as soon as you retreated there. But that should change now.

While the Trickster was still arguing with his sons, as he had been doing for half the evening, you had silently walked into your room. The festival had been exhausting for you, as almost all the festivals that Loki inhabited. The guest list always consisted of high-level Pegans and similar beings and what they used to bring along as an accompaniment. Since you belonged to the latter category, you had to behave accordingly. Look beautiful, smile and open your mouth only if Loki allowed you.

It was more exhausting than it sounded.

It wasn’t the first time you had silently retired after an evening like this, especially because Loki seemed to be busy with talking to his sons, but it should be the first time you deeply regret this.

You haven’t even been in your room for 5 minutes and you were about to peel yourself out of the elaborate dress that Loki had gotten you for the party when you heard your room door open and someone entered before the door closed again. You held the straps of your dress in front of your chest as you turned and saw Loki standing in front of your bed. The look in his eyes was cold and dark and an ice-cold shiver you ran immediately on the back.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing here?" He asked, his voice as piercing as his eyes.

"I ..." You wanted to answer him, really, but every word, even every thought, died in you as you noticed the look Loki gave you. No, that was not right. He was not looking at you, but at your body.

"If I ask you something, I expect an answer from you. So, what do you think you are doing here? Do you really think I've saved you and feed you now, so you can accompany me as a nice accessory to festivities and then hide here after our return?" The Trickster had come closer to you with every word and now stood directly in front of you. He looked at you with a wide, cool look, before he pulled your arms away from your body with astonishing ease, causing your dress to fall to the floor.

"That was not the purpose of our little pact."

___________

After that night, your life had established into the horror strip your initial fairy tale had become. You were completely Loki's toy when you were alone and his showgirl when you had to go with him. And all with a smile, because everything else only meant that he treated you even more rough.

At some point you had lost track of how much time had passed, because the events were always the same. A new hotel room, which Loki transformed with the flick of a finger, a new party, another night of humiliation and everything back to the beginning.

Maybe it was months, maybe years or decades, you couldn’t say it. Especially since Loki had made you immortal with the sealing of the pact. At least you did not age anymore.

And presumably, your life would have gone on like that forever, had Loki not one day started a disputed with his father, who then locked him away.

You had cheered internal when you got the news, although you never would have revealed it. As long as Loki was locked up, you were practically free. The pact was still valid, but Loki was god knows where and that might give you the hope to live an actual life again.

But the hope seemed short-lived. You were just starting to enjoy your new life when the Trickster was back in front of you. At least, apparently.

Even with the first glance you cast on him after you overcame your shock, you knew instantly that this couldn’t be the Loki you knew. The man's eyes in front of you sparkle in a soft gold tone that radiated so much more warmth in a second than you'd ever seen on the real Loki.

And yet you didn’t say a word when he called himself just that and asked you to accompany him. Meanwhile, you could feel the presence of the real trickster god as his icy gaze pierced your neck and maybe that was the reason why you didn’t hesitate to go with the stranger who looked so terribly like your tormentor.

And with that, your life had changed abruptly for the third time.

___________

The "new Loki" was like day and night compared to the real trickster. He, too, could be cruel in some ways when he was targeting people he thought were bad, but it still wasn’t the same. The man with the golden eyes was more playful. He played tricks on his victims, who not infrequently ended up with the victim’s death, but in an absurd way he seemed to want to do justice in this way.

You don’t really understand him, but you didn’t complain. Unlike the Pegan, this Loki didn’t treat you like a possession. Not like a model doll or a personal toy. It almost seemed like he appreciated you. He constantly tried to make you laugh, which he managed amazingly often and he never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do.

Maybe just because of that, you didn’t want to be completely useless to him. You never saw him eating, except for lots of sweets. So one day you decided to bake for him.

You were by no means a great artist in the kitchen, but finally you had a decent cake ready, just in time for his return. The gold in his eyes had literally sparkled when he saw the cake and as quickly as he had seen him, the cake was almost eaten.

He had given you a piece before he got all the rest and complimented you almost non-stop. The cake was not that special either. He too could create things with the click of a finger, you've seen that yourself more than once. Your improvised creation could hardly be as good as what he himself could produce out of thin air and yet your cake seemed to give him real delight.

After that day, you've made it your mission to see that joy on his face as often as possible, trying on ever-changing recipes. And his reaction has always been exuberant, even if something didn’t work out as well as you had hoped. And god that warm smile that adorned his lips. You were hopelessly lost.

___________

One evening, after another cake had been eaten, Loki sat quietly on the couch of the current hotel room where you were staying. At least that didn’t change much. He flicked through one of the ominous newspapers he loved to read when you were about to clear his plate. He was apparently really amused by what he read.

"You have to look at this!", He laughed and pulled you on your arm to him on the sofa, so that almost sat in his lap. "Here!", He still laughingly pointed at the opened article in his hand. "If that is not one of my best works, then I don’t know either."

But you hadn’t heard that part of his statement. The moment he drew you to him, you inevitably stiffened completely. Your whole body seemed to have entered a kind of panic mode and you could hardly breathe in fear.

When he noticed, a sad shadow laid over his otherwise bright eyes and he slipped away from you, so you literally had room to breathe again. It helped, your breath came back, but now a tremor ran through your whole body.

"I'm sorry," he said in a gentle voice and his thumb stroked the back of your hand with which you had supported yourself. It was a tentative touch, probably to not startle you again, but maybe that was just what made it work. You relaxed a bit and the tremor became noticeably less.

"What did he do to you?"

The question hit you unexpectedly and you could only stare at Loki with wide eyes. This Loki. Your Loki. The Loki, who seemed to care for your well-being. That made you laugh and loved your cake. Whoever he was, he certainly was not the monster you owed your life to.

"Who are you?"

You hadn’t dared to ask that question for a long time, but now you had to. And to the man opposite you, this question seemed as unpleasant as yourself.

"You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You are safe with me. I will never let him ever hurt you again!" He said instead, taking your hands and enclosing them with his.

"Who are you?"

He sighed heavily and looked down at his hands, with which he still clutched yours. "I'm an angel," he finally said. "Loki helped me with my personal witness protection after I released him from a cave into which his father had chained him. I've become to him, so to speak. "

This explanation even made sense to you in an obscure way. "What is your real name?" You asked. You weren’t sure if you would even get an answer and for a while it actually didn’t look as if he wanted to answer you, but then you heard a hesitant "Gabriel".

You didn’t know why, but the name seemed to suit him. You once whispered it softly, as if you wanted to test how it felt on your tongue. It was strange. Even though nothing fundamentally changed, you suddenly felt as if someone had rebalanced your world.

For perhaps the first time since you made the pact with Loki, you really feel safe again. What's more, you were happy. Happy that Gabriel wanted you at his side and that the days you had spent in fear now seemed finally over.

An angel was by your side.

___________

You could have lived on like this forever, but fate once again thwarted you. Although, fate was not quite right. Much more the Winchester and the Apocalypse, which they had practically kicked off.

You've heard Gabriel talking about the brothers a couple of times, as he seems to have developed a certain fascination for them after their first, involuntary meeting, but you only realized what was behind that all when Gabriel rushed out of your current quarters one night and said something about “he had to prevent the end of the world”.

It left you with more than a bad feeling, but at that point in time you would never have dreamed how bad it really would end.

Gabriel didn’t return to you that evening, and there was no sign of him the next day ether. Usually, you wouldn’t worry about that, because it wasn’t uncommon for the angel to forget about time in his occupations. But the way he had gone two days ago completely changed the situation. You had no idea what to do if something had happened to him. But at the beginning of the third day he suddenly stood at the door.

You felt like throwing yourself in his arms in relief, but something in his eyes stopped you. "Sugar, please listen to me first. It's important", the archangel began to speak as you took a few steps toward him. "I know that I will demand a great deal from you right now, but I urgently need to disappear for a while and I do not know who else to go to."

Even though his words came through to you, you didn’t really understand them until you noticed the shadows that were just behind Gabriel in the hallway. It was Loki's breed. And the moment you recognized his sons, you also saw that the Trickster itself was standing in the shadows not far from them. You could not see his face, but you could still feel his piercing look on you.

"You can’t be serious," you whispered, more to yourself than to Gabriel. He couldn’t really think that this was a good idea. And much less could he expect you to join in! But as fast as these thoughts shot through your mind, you realized quickly that once again you had no choice. It was too late to argue, Gabriel obviously had made his decision and you had to live with it. No matter how you decide, your path would now inevitably lead you back to Loki's talon. The only difference was if Gabriel would still be by your side or not.

Your heart died a little more as you came to this insight and with a trembling voice you pressed out an "alright", as Gabriel obviously just wanted to start convincing you somehow. Obviously he was sorry, because when you threw a quick look into his eyes, you could read the regret and almost something like pain inside them, but it didn’t matter.

You could only hope that Gabriel's decision would not pull you both into the abyss.

___________

At first it seemed as if you had worried too much. Even though you were back in Loki's realm, he did not seem to care about you. At least you hoped to be able to read that from the fact that he only shone with his absence.

Even as you collected the few belongings you did not want to leave behind, the trickster had evidently left, leaving his sons to accompany you and Gabriel to their current hideout.

Due to Loki's absence, you feel a bit safer and Gabriel obviously enjoyed playing poker with Fenrir, Narfi and Sleipnir and enjoyed the abundant, feminine society. It admittedly offended you how quickly the Archangel seemed to have overcome his guilty conscience and how little he paid attention to you, compared to all the girls who ran around here, but you were still too worried to think about it closely.  
Unfortunately, your concern was not groundless.

After an evening full of poker games, alcohol and other exudations, what you had feared all along happened: Loki and his sons turned against Gabriel. It all happened way too fast. With a sack of enochian symbols over his heads, Fenfir and one of his brothers dragged Gabriel, completely surprised and still half asleep, out of bed and out of the room.

You wanted to intervene, and if you had to hold on to the Pegans, scraping and biting, but before you could even do anything, Loki had already appeared in front of you.

"You did not really believe that you could escape me so easily?" His voice made your blood run cold and before he had even finished speaking, any light left the room. The last thing you remembered that night, was your own cry, which echoed unreal in your ears.

**\- Because real Fairy tales never have a happy end and your nightmare only just begun. -**


End file.
